She might not make it home
by AllSilverRusts
Summary: TVD fanfic. Continued after "Kill or be Killed." Caroline/Damon centric.


_This is my first fanfic and I'm not sure how good it is, but I figured I'd give it a try. I love constructive criticism, so please rate and review. Caroline centric for now. More chapters will come soon._

Caroline woke up on the Salvatore's couch in the middle of the night, a burning lingering deep in her throat. She knew what she needed, but she didn't want to leave the house. It would be just her luck that Katherine would show up and threaten her into doing yet another thing that she didn't feel like doing in the first place. She stood from the couch, wrapping the heavy blanket that Stefan had given her around her body. The cold weather went shivers through her spine as she walked around the house, hoping that Stefan or even Damon would be awake to help her. She was desperate at this point, but the house was dead silent. She leaned against the wall and sighed, giving up as she made her way back to the couch. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and sat back down, grabbing an old book that they had lying on the table and quickly threw it across the room when she saw what it was. It was a book on werewolf lore, and that was on top of a list on many topics that she'd much rather pretend weren't happening at the moment, along with her mother pretty much disowning her, her fight with Bonnie and Matt breaking up with her. It was a lot to think about, and each subject brought up different emotions in her. She felt it all and it was taking over her mind. Maybe it was a little early for her to be nostalgic, but she didn't care. She missed when things were easier for her. Not that her human life was ever particularly easy, but easier. She stared blankly at the book case against the wall, not even noticing when a figure walked inside the room and sat beside her, touching her hand gently.

She jumped as the touch brought her back from her thoughts, looking over to see who it was. She knew it wasn't Katherine, as the hand upon hers was bigger and manlier feeling than Katherine's gentle and dainty mannerisms. She slowly turned her head, surprised to see Damon's face looking into her eyes. A feeling of confusion ran through her as she spoke in a whisper, not wanting to wake anyone else in the house. "What do you want?" She looked softly up at him, not pulling her hand away. Something in her liked the feeling of being comforted, even if it as an arrogant ass like Damon that was doing the comforting. He'd been the one who was there when her Mother had said those things to him, and he'd tried to convince Elizabeth Forbes otherwise. That was a brave task, especially when she'd just tried to kill him. "I wanted to thank you for earlier, and see how you were after…" He dropped off the end of the sentence, seeing that she clearly didn't want to talk about it. "I figured I owed you one." He smiled that smug Damon smile that always worked on girls and handed her a blood bag from Stefan's secret stash in the basement. She took the bag and nodded at him, biting down on her lip as she put the straw into her mouth, slowly drinking from the bag. The sweet red liquid ran down her throat, causing the burning to dissipate eventually. "I guess you kind of did...I did save your life earlier today. " Caroline let out a tiny laugh and shrugged, pulling her hand away from his. She yawned, instantly feeling tired after she'd fed on the blood and lay back down. "I'll see you tomorrow." She spoke quietly and closed her eyes, almost instantly falling back into a deep slumber.

She woke up the next morning, walking into the kitchen and sitting at a stool, laying her head down on the counter. She groaned, rubbing her temples and adjusting to the bright sun that shone through the window. She walked over to the refrigerator and looked through everything, scoffing at the lack of food. She rolled her eyes and walked back to her suitcase, looking around before she stripped down to her underwear. She bent over and looked through the clothes she'd packed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a blouse when she felt Damon Salvatore's cold breath on her neck. His hands ran down her side. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, her breath catching in her throat. She shook her head and pulled away from Damon, quickly sliding her jeans over her thighs and her shirt over her head. "Don't do this." she sighed heavily, looking him in the eyes. "Do what?" He laughed deviously and watched her put her clothes on, lust in his eyes. "I'm in love with Matt. Just because we broke up doesn't mean I'm here to be your sex toy, Damon. I'm over that...over you." she glared at him, speaking in a slightly raised tone of voice. "Back off." Caroline gave one last warning glare before storming out of the kitchen. She walked back into the living room and looked at herself in the mirror, applying a fresh coat of lip gloss before walking out the door and onto the street. The air was cold and it sent shivers down her spine. Leaves of red, brown, and yellow blanketed the ground, making crunching sounds with each step she took. Her arms were hugged around herself in a failed attempt to warm herself. She wandered aimlessly, saying hello to the unknowns she passed as she walked.

Luckily for her, no one was stopping to ask her how she felt. She was tired of the "How are you feeling?" questions from everyone she'd spoken to since she'd gotten out of the hospital. In a way, she finally knew how Elena felt. As if any of the people asking really truly cared. It was just the polite thing to do, to ask how someone was when a traumatic event occurs in their life. A formality. To block out the voices of anymore people who felt the temptation to approach her, she took her ipod from her pocket and placed the skullcandy earphones in her ears, blocking out any other noises. The music of Barcelona echoed throughout the headphones, the lyrics burning themselves into her brain._"Crawling on the ash, she's pitiful. She's lost her sense of light, she has to hold my hand and I know we might be two kids without their jackets. My fear would come alive. I wouldn't know her now. She might not make it home tonight..." _She didn't feel the tears that were falling down her face, numbed by the cold at that point. She wiped them away quickly, attepting to regain composure when she saw Matt from the back. He hadn't seen her yet, it wasn't too late to run at this moment. She began to turn away when she heard him call out to her. "Care! Wait. I want to talk to you." Great. Just great. He was the last person she wanted to talk to. She wasn't sure she could have the same control around him that she could have around Elena. Everything about him smelled sweeter to her, tempted her more. She swallowed hard as he approached her, looking at her with his beautiful eyes and a slight smile upon his face. It was sad, almost lonely looking. It made her heart melt, but she had to resist. It wasn't safe for him around her, especially with Katherine around. She had to put on an act though. She had to make him think she was okay, no matter how hard it was. "If you want to talk, go right ahead." She looked him in the eyes, not breaking eye contact. The chemistry between them was undeniable and it took everything she had to not press her lips to his at that moment and rip his clothes off. Caroline looked away as he began to speak, twirling her hair around her index finger absentmindely. She drew in a deep breath, holding it in as he spoke. "I know I broke up with you, Care...but the insecurities you have. They need to stop. You know I love you, not Amy Bradley. I want you, Care. I want us." He spoke gently, looking at her with love as he stepped closer, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. She was about to say something back when his lips attacked hers. She kissed him back gently, pushing him away and turning her back to his when she began to felt the black veins appear underneath her eyes.


End file.
